wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
THE MOUNTAIN ROAD
THIS is a HALLOWEEN scenario that I have used in the past as a surprise for unsuspecting gamers. It is set in the near future and was written originally for 40K rules . With modifications it can be used with ANY RULES you are gaming with. It can be played by a GM and 2 players, just 2 players or solo. DATE: 31 OCTOBER 2030 AD TIME: 0230 HOURS, LOCAL TIME LOCATION: THE RURAL USA WEATHER: IT IS VERY COLD, WITH HIGH VEOCITY WIND GUSTS AND SOME CLOUDS. IT IS A MOONLESS NIGHT. SITUATION; THERE has been an outbreak of a deadly disease in a remote mountain valley. The powers that be have sent medical teams, along with armed escorts to protect them and to maintain order, into the valley to treat the stricken. Additional military forces have been used to seal the valley off and to prevent the spread of the disease. These troops are authorized to use deadly force to maintain order and keep the valley sealed. 1. THE GAME. The game was played on a 5 foot long by 2.5 foot wide table. 2. TERRAIN. The terrain represented the final section of a straight, two lane roadway that climbed from the valley floor up the side of a low but steep sided and rocky mountain to the outside world. The roadway enters at one narrow end of the table and exits from the other. One long table edge is the side of the mountain next to the road, the other is the edge of a 500 foot dropoff to the valley floor. Halfway along this roadway is the military roadblock established to keep the valley folks IN and the other folks OUT! There are no trees or undergrowth, just rocky mountain and blacktop roadway. 3. THE SOLDIERS. There are 13 soldiers manning the roadblock (10 squaddies and 3 IFV crew). Only the SL, ASL, and TC are veterans, the others are trained but inexperienced soldiers. All soldiers have helmets fited with helmet comms (table top range) and night vision gear (30" range), body armor, cold weaher gear, and knife-bayonets. a. Use the IG veteran sergeant profile for the 3 NCOs (SL, ASL, TC) and the basic IG profile for the others. b. Squaddies are armed with 2 ea SAWs, 2 ea Assault Rifle/Grenade Launcher combos, and 6 ea Assault Rifles. c. Track crew have pistols, with racked SMG inside the track itself for dismounted duties. d. The track is a CHIMERA variant, with a HMG (use HB stats) mounted in the turret, and in the bow. The track is also fitted with a LR comm unit and a spotlight, but no missile launchers or anything else special. The track is parked facing upslope, in the traffic lane closest to the mountain side. The rear personnel door and all hatches are closed. The engine is not running. e. At game start, one soldier is awake and on guard at the roadblock. The soldier is manning the sandbagged fighting position mounting one of the SAWs, and monitoring the tactical radio net on his helmet comm unit; the other soldiers are jammed inside the track, avoiding the wind, and sleeping as best as they can. f. The roadblock consists of two sand bagged fighting positions that are waist high and open top -ped. Both are sitting on the road shoulders, One is next to the mountain, the other is next to the drop off. The position next to the mntain is connected to a waist high sand bagged wall tht blocks the traffic lane. A movable log barrier links this wall to the other position and blocks the other traffic lane. 4. STARTING VEHICLES. The driver of any vehicle may make one one attempt per turn to start a vehicle by rolling 1D6 and scoring 1-3. 5. THE UNGRATEFUL DEAD. Shuffling, reeling , lurching, and staggering up the road towards the roadblock are 100 moaning and wailing zombie plague victims ! The zombies cannot use any weapon more complicated than teeth, clawed fingers, fists, feet, or clubs of some sort. the zombies are relentless, and can only be stopped by being "killed" once and for all. 6. CONTAGION. any soldier wounded by a zombie, will become infected with the zombie plague within 1D6+2 turns, becoming a zombie. any soldier that is killed and not eaten by zombies becomes a zombie within 2D6+3 turns. 7. ZOMBIE FEEDING FRENZY. The plague zombies have an insatiable craving for fresh human brains, meat, and blood. any time zombies overpower or kill a living human, 1D6+1 zombies not engaged in CC within 6" will move toward the victim and have a feast for 6 turns. if attacked the zombies will defend themselves, otherwise they ignor everything but their chow. . . . VICTORY CONDITIONS. This is a fight to the death between 13 soldiers and 100 zombies Soldiers are just plain joes/jolenes, so they mave decide to runaway in the face a fate worse than death. The zombies are fearless and relentless; they will not runaway! DAWGIE Scenarios